


A Mystery Like No Other

by Anonymous



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Happy, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Katrielle has encountered her biggest mystery yet; uncovering the mystery of the Azran.
Relationships: Aurora & Katrielle Layton, Ernest Greeves & Katrielle Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	A Mystery Like No Other

Katrielle shifted in her seat. She crossed her legs and sat up. She flipped through the morning newspaper as her eyes studied every sentence, devouring the knowledge. She scoured the many paragraphs for another case to crack, another mystery to solve. 

The headlines for the week read of a new museum opening, another bake sale, and Katrielle having solved another case.

A small smile cracked across her lips at the mention of her. She enjoyed the amount of fame she received for being the daughter of _the_ Professor Layton. She felt like a celebrity. 

Katrielle flipped to the last page of the newspaper and her eyes landed upon the headline.

**The Unsolved Mystery Of The Azran**

The headline piqued Katrielle's interest. She skimmed through it, reading every paragraph. The Azran appeared to be a long-lost civilization, having left behind many things. However, despite this, their puzzles could never be cracked.

Katrielle's eyes widened with glee at the mere thought of solving it. She jumped to her feet and clutched the newspaper close. A loud squeal escaped her throat.


End file.
